


Who Needs Words

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freak accident with a couple of firecrackers has left Gavin Free deaf since the age of eleven. Through the years he has become accustomed to the adjustments of permanent hearing loss, moved to Austin to work for a company called Rooster Teeth, and ended up falling head over heels for the loudest boy of the company. Though Gavin supposes if he is indeed dating the loudest boy of the company, then being deaf might not be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Words

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve always loved the idea of Deaf Gavin so… eeeyyy. I threw it around a bit and this is what I’ve gotten myself into. Enjoy.

The “Rage Quiter” and the “Lamb”; Michael the loudest person most people know with the shortest of tempers and Gavin a free spirit; a curious bird; a little, little lamb with the smallest of hearing problems and never spoke but always was seen with a smile on his face.

Signing wasn’t something Gavin was up for, that didn’t mean he didn’t know at least a bit of; it was broken but understandable; simple and easy on everyone around him. He never really felt the need to learn it in full as he learned how to read the lips of almost everyone he knows and with a quick scribble on a whiteboard he could easily hold up a conversation with almost anyone, usually quicker than trying to search for the signs to hold up the conversation. The whiteboard was easier for any conversation, whether it was Ryan talking about some complex computer shit, Geoff complaining on he’ll fire everyone; even though everyone knows it’s all in fair play, Ray with some sex talk, Jack talking about his wife Caiti; it all was nice and Gavin could keep up with all of them. The best thing about Achievement Hunter, no one gave a shit that Gavin was deaf they treated him like a normal human being.

Gavin became distant from Michael and no one was sure how to handle it, then again how would anyone handle an unlikely pair such as those two? Gavin had been dating Michael for the past two years and if he had to confess, he wasn’t spending most of his time with him. The last six months Gavin seemed distracted, found almost every excuse to spend his free time somewhere aside from Michael and it was concerning to Michael.

_‘Not now Michael’_

_‘I’ve got things to do.’_

_‘A lot of stuff is on my mind.’_

_‘I’m alright you pleb. <3’_

Michael attempted to reach out to his boyfriend and slowly thought that maybe he was in fact the problem. Michael drew back and it didn’t go un-noticed by anyone. The auburn haired male wasn’t as loud when he recorded which caused Gavin to get concerned. Even if he continued avoiding Michael he loved the shit out of the boy, and seeing him reserve himself hurt.

‘Are you alright, Michael?’ Gavin finally asked in the kitchen late one evening. The younger man frowned watching Michael avoid him, promptly going around the metal table that sat directly in the middle. Even if Gavin cut him off Michael would just move around him like an obstacle that needed to be avoided. Finally Gavin huffed in irritation taking his whiteboard and chucking at Michael’s back.

“What the ever living fuck was that for?!” Michael yelled, twisting on heel looking at Gavin who crossed his arms pointing at the board that sat on the floor. Michael scrunched his face and rolled his eyes at the statement. “No, I’m not alright. I just had  _that_ chucked at my head.” Michael mused followed by a tight frown, picking up the board handing it back to Gavin who set it down on the table.

‘Why are you avoiding me?’ Gavin mouthed looking down at the floor before back up to Michael’s lips which were formed tightly together. The frown upon Michael’s face turned into one resembling confusion; his jaw slacked his entire face scrunched up as he cocked his head to the side, his hands gesturing to complete his confusion. His eyebrow’s shot up as Gavin mouthed the phrase again.

“ _I’m avoiding YOU? Me, I am avoiding YOU._ You’ve got it all wrong here sweetheart, I’m not avoiding you. YOU have been avoiding ME.” Michael said defensively looking Gavin in the eye. Gavin’s expression softened as Michael spoke. “Why don’t YOU tell ME why you’re avoiding me, I’d love to know.” Michael huffed watching Gavin ball his fists up as he sighed.

Gavin curled his finger at Michael to come closer to him. Michael obviously moved forward standing a foot away waiting got Gavin’s response. With a shaky breath Gavin inhaled taking Michael’s hands in his.

“M-Mic-Micool. I. L-ove. You.” Gavin struggled to get out, Michael’s eyes widened as Gavin smirked watching his reaction. “Voc-al… Lessons.” Gavin swallowed smiling as Michael brought his hands up to his neck and back of his head kissing him softly. “Trying.. to tolk to you. S-Sur-Surprise.” Gavin breathed through his nose, his hands snaking around Michael’s waist. Each time practicing and spitting out another word became easier; his accent very heavy. “I Love you Micool.”

“Michael.” Gavin’s eyes furrowed in confusion repeating it Michael’s words.

“Micool.” Michael grinned rolling his eyes forming the word slowly.

“My-Caaaall. Michael.”

“Moi-cool.” Gavin furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. Michael just rolled his eyes.

“You’re going backwards. Just say it like you did.”

“Micool.” Gavin smiled kissing Michael softly letting it linger for a moment more. Gavin pulled away cocking his head to the side. “We… Good?”

“Yeah we’re good you idiot.”


End file.
